Changing Seasons
by Nuts-about-you
Summary: Summary: Modern Day AU. Peeta, Finnick and Gale are the band "One Season" and they travel the country playing venues. Katniss is just a normal girl living a normal life, will Katniss find love within the band or is it all too much for her to handle as a girl who's kept herself to herself. Characters may be a bit OOC, Rated M
1. Prolouge

**Changing Seasons**

**Chapter 1: Bands Beginning (Prologue) **

**Peeta's POV**

When Finnick first suggested making a band I never thought we'd make it this far. Worldwide success, millions of fans; but it hasn't all been smooth sailing. There are nights were I wish we weren't as successful as we are.

There were times become too difficult for me. Going from a band that played in their parent's garage to selling out arena's nationwide and worldwide. It terrified me to no end.

Though, I wouldn't change anything I endured in that time for anything, as it leads me to the one thing that brings me the most joy.

**AN:**

**Hey guys, this story has been up before but I took it down. I wasn't happy with it so I took down the few chapters that there were and I edited the chapters. The next chapter will be up hopefully after this one as it is written I just need to edit it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the songs used. **


	2. Chapter 1-Band?

**Chapter 1: Band?**

**Peeta's POV**

We were chilling in my room with our instruments, lazily strumming the chords to no particular song, when Finnick suddenly shoots up straight with his eyes wide

"Dude, are you okay?" Gale's eyebrows raised in question as to Finnicks sudden movement

"Yeah more than fine, Guys. I have just had, like the best idea ever. Are you ready?" the excitement evident in his face and tone. Gale and I nodded our heads hesitantly.

"We should start a band!" Finnick exclaimed whilst jumping out of his seat behind the drum kit, almost knocking over the chair in the process.

Gale and I turn to look at each other trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea. I mean, we are still in high school; we don't have much else to be doing in our spare time, I could see no harm in it.

"What like a hobby type of band or a big time band?" I asked curious to see what he had in mind.

"Defiantly big time man!" the excitement from previously had returned in full force as he could no longer keep himself from fidgeting.

"I don't know Finn. Is it worth putting in all this time and effort for what could essentially be a pipe dream?"Gale had voiced exactly what he was thinking; they turn to look at Finn with a questioning gaze.

The smile dropped off Finn's face as he processed Gale's concerns, we all knew he was right there was a 50% chance this could work and we'd make it big, but there was that 50% chance against us that bet we wouldn't.

Finn's face lit back up as he appeared to have come up with a solution the problem,

"Okay, how about this, we're 15 now, so that gives us roughly 3 years till university, correct?" we nodded in response

"So, I propose we use that time to try and make it big whilst attending college as a back up." Finn smirks as he knows there is no way they can disagree to it.

Gale turns to me with his eyebrows rose silently asking me how we can disagree with this. The simple answer is we can't. It is reasonable and we have back up plans. In answer Gale I simply shrug my shoulders

Gale exhales loudly as he turns back to face Finnick, who now is wearing a smug smile

"Fine. We're in but if we are nowhere near the big leagues before University it's all over. No ifs no buts, you got that Finn?" Gale points his finger at Finn. Finn nods his head up and down so rapidly with excitement I think he's going to hurt himself.

"Okay so we have a band. Now what?" I seriously question, where do we go from here?

"Well first we need a name, any ideas?" Finn points out as if it was so obvious. As Gale and Finnick bat around ideas between them, I quietly debate this in my head. What are we going to call ourselves? As whatever name we decide could be stuck with us forever if we make it big, no going back. This kinda scared me a bit thinking of the massive decision we just made, and if we ever did make it big we could never change that.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. One step at a time Peeta, one step at a time.

"What about All boys?" Suggested Gale, I inwardly cringed at the name.

"What are we a 90's boy band? Come on man" I joked as I threw the pillow, which I had been using as a support against the headboard, at him

"Well you think of something then!" Gale huffed as the pillow hit him in the side of the face. As Gale chucked the pillow back at me a word caught my eye from my science revision guide, which I had carelessly thrown onto my bedroom floor

"Hey, what about one season?" I jokily suggested, chuckling to myself. As I looked at their reactions, I expected them to be laughing along with me but they weren't.

"One season" Finn tested

"You know what I actually quite like it" Gale nodded his head in approval as Finn joined him.

"Are you serious? I was only saying it for a joke" I try to reason with them but I know it's too late. They like the name and now we are stuck with it.

I just shot myself in the foot.

**Guys! I'm sorry for the delay when I attempted to rewrite this my laptop crashed and lost the rewrite, so I ended up getting so annoyed that I gave up for the day. Let's just say it turned into a very long day didn't it. Okay, so a Couple things: **

**This chapter is only short as I wanted you to get an idea of how they formed**

**Next chapter I will be giving the characters a bit more background as in how they look, their rolls in the bands. As well as first rehearsals. **


End file.
